Beckett's fever for Castle
by CaskettRizzlesCalzona
Summary: Set post Season 4 finale. Castle and Beckett are together but are keeping their relationship a secret. Kate gets sick. Rick looks after her. A little betting going on. Who will win? Will be a few chapters long. Edit : Rating change as it progressed quite quickly into them sleeping together.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett woke up feeling like she'd been hit in the head with a barge pole ten times. All she wanted to do was stay in bed for the rest of her life but she knew she had to get up and go to work as she had an ongoing case that needed closing. The one thing she was looking forward to was the coffee that Castle brought her every day. It wasn't even the coffee she loved anymore, it was the man who brought it.

Castle and Beckett agreed to keep the newly found relationship to themselves for a while. They figured it would be for the best for now as they didn't want anything to change at work however they did think it would be hilarious to see who would figure it out first.

*A week earlier*

Castle and Beckett were cuddling on his couch watching films, as they had done all weekend. They had no cases and Martha and Alexis were on a shopping trip.

"Castle, what the hell have you got me watching now? Why can't I ever pick the films?"

"Beckett, Shhhh its a classic" Castle tries to change the subject as at some point he knows he's going to have to let her choose the film.

"Hey Kate, who do you think will figure us out first?" Castle squeezed Beckett a little tighter.

"ooh, i think probably Lanie. She's always talking about how we should be together and how it's so obvious we love each other".

"Naa, i think Esposito. He's good at stuff like this".

Beckett pulled away from Castle with a smirk on her face. "You willing to bet on that Rick?"

With a smile Castle shuffles forward onto the edge of the sofa and thinks for a second. "Fifty bucks says Esposito figures it out first".

"Fifty bucks says Lanie will"

They both smile, shake hands and go back to watching the film in each others arms.

Beckett walks into the precinct, sunglasses on, scarf round her neck, and a hoodie that was ten times too big for her.

"Hey Espo, what's up with Beckett? a little contradictory there with the winter clothes and the sunglasses don't ya think?"

"Why don't we ask her ourselves"

Ryan and Esposito walk up to Beckett but realise it was a bad idea when she takes off her sunglasses and they see just how rough she looks.

Beckett gives them 'the look' that they get when they are in trouble. "You say one word about how I look and I will tell Gates about how you still keep a six pack in the evidence room. Now you know how she feels about that don't you?. So if you don't mind I just want my morning coffee then ill be ready to close this case".

"Why don't you go home, you're obviously not feeling to good, your shivering but its like 95 degrees outside and you look..."

"Ryan don't you dare finish that sentence. I know exactly how I look, now please get back to work"

Beckett really didn't need reminding how bad she looked, she felt it. The only thing that could make her feel better would be Rick. And that morning coffee.

"Seriously, Beckett we haven't had any leads for the past two days, go home, get some rest"

"Esposito, I'm fine, I just have a bit of a cold. Now please, just keep looking at the evidence we have already and see if you can see something i haven't".

"Okay, okay. C'mon bro".

Ryan and Esposito go to look at the evidence board while Beckett puts her head on her desk to rest her eyes.

"Hey" Castle puts both coffees onto Beckett's desk which takes her by surprise.

Beckett gives Castle a big smile. Well the biggest smile she can give right now.

"Oh, hey Castle, thanks, just what I need right now". Beckett reaches out to grab her coffee but Castle grabs her arm and leans towards her.

"What you need right now is your bed. I'm taking you home."

"Castle, we have a case, I can't just go home and lay in bed all day. I'm fine".

"Kate, your sick. Your wearing five layers of clothing in the middle of Summer. I'm sure Ryan and Esposito can handle this case on their own, and if they need our help they can give us a call."

Beckett steps out of Castle grip and starts collecting her things. "Wait, I do not need looking after"

Castle tries to lean in again and softens his voice. "I know you don't Kate, but your my girlfriend now, and I want to look after you".

Beckett caves in and moves a little close too Castle looking him in the eyes with a smirk on her face. "Fine, but I get to choose the films"

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

Castle and Beckett get to Kate's apartment, something that they rarely see together unless they have a late night going through mounds of case files or Castle doesn't want to leave Beckett on her own after a hard case. Castle would have obviously slept on the sofa before they got together, but now they lay together in her bed, Castle arms and legs wrapped tightly around Kate's body keeping her warm. This is all they have both ever wanted but neither of them was ready, but now, they both wonder why it took them so long. This feels so right.

The film had not long finished but neither of them had moved an inch. They didn't want to. One factor was important in not moving. Castle had fallen asleep. He seemed to do this a lot when watching films with Beckett. Kate looked up at him which made him wake up.

"Hey"

"You know I might have to let you choose the films more often if you choose ones like that. I really enjoyed a million Dalmatian puppies running around the screen yapping away at each other." Knowing he had fallen asleep but not knowing if Beckett had realized he had, he made it a point to tell her something about the film.

Kate looked at him with wondered eyes. "Castle, you fell asleep, how much of the film did you actually watch?"

Castle squeezed Beckett a little more and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, I got too caught up in how great it felt to be with you like this and I closed my eyes to the smell of cherries, you know how much I love the way you smell, and then all of a sudden the film had finished".

Kate smiled into the embrace like a little girl. She had tried to imagine for so long what it would be like to cuddle up in front of the TV with Castle, to be able to fall asleep in his arms, to know that she wouldn't have to sleep alone after the harder, more emotional cases. She turned to look up at Castle when she saw that he was already looking at her with those piercing blue eyes that she can so easily get lost in.

They stayed looking at each other for what felt like a lifetime before Castle lent down and gave Beckett the sweetest kiss she had ever been given. She reciprocated the kiss more passionately than she had ever before with any other man. She suddenly pulled back which startled Castle.

"Kate are you okay?"

"Yeah, oh my god sorry. We shouldn't do this, I'm sick and I don't want to give you anything and..." Kate was cut off by Castle finger touching her lips.

"Hey, don't you think we've past that already. Just the snuggling could give me your germs and that kiss...wow...that kiss could give anyone a fever. And didn't you know sex gives off endorphins that can fight a cold. I read it in one of your girly magazines".

"Well when you say it like that...Wait, why did you read one of my girly magazines?"

"I was bored?" Beckett couldn't keep the laughter in any longer and Castle couldn't help but wonder why she was laughing.

"Whatever you say Castle"

"Hey, you're suppose to be sick, go back to being sick, I liked it when you were quiet" Castle playfully pushed Beckett back towards her side of the bed when suddenly he was pushed back and she was straddling him.

"You didn't say that two days ago when you were begging me to scream your name" Beckett started trailing kisses along Castle's jaw line making her way down to his pulse point.

Squirming at every kiss Castle could hardly get his words out. "Yo...your righ...t, I like th...thaaa...that a lot better" The last part of the sentence was rushed as he rolled Beckett over so he was now on top. He positioned himself so that one of his knees were pressing onto her core making her hotter than ever before.

Castle copied Beckett's actions that she was content in doing for another few minutes before she was rolled over, while he started to un button the shirt she had taken from him the first time they had slept together.

"You know, I forgot to tell you but, this shirt looks really good on you, but it will look even better off" Beckett shuffled a little so that Castle could remover her shirt when he noticed that she weren't wearing anything but girly boxers. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming all over her body, using his hands to caress her every curve. Beckett tried to take Castle shirt off but she was stopped in her tracks when he grabbed both her arms and placed them above her head and kept them their with one hand while his free hand kept roaming her body making sure to give more attention to her perfect breasts.

"Tonight is all about you. We need to make you better" Kate was too caught up in his ocean blue eyes to protest.

Castle slowly made his way down Beckett's body making sure not to miss an inch. He knew, even from the few times they had been together like this, that Beckett loved it slow and sensual. He got to the tip of her boxers, paused and looked up at her. "Tell me you need me" He pressed his knee into her core even harder knowing how crazy it made her.

"Castle please..." Castle pressed even harder on her core. He needed to hear her say it. Kate was close to pain, but she didn't care, she wanted it, she needed it.

"No Kate, look me in the eyes and tell me you need me" Beckett knew Castle got off on knowing how much she needed him to fulfil her every desire.

Beckett looked into his eyes with everything she had. All the love and passion she had inside her.

"I need you"

That's all it took for Castle to rip Beckett's boxers right off her. She didn't even realise what he had done she was so caught up in him and what he was making her feel. He kissed the inside of her thighs, teasing her a little before he would get her to her release. Teasing Beckett whether it was in the bedroom or not was what Castle was best at. That's what made Kate fall in love with him. He's was like a six year old with the little games he would play. He made her life a lot more fun. She got used to him pulling her pigtails.

Castle got the place that only he would go for the rest of their days. They both knew they didn't ever want to be with anyone else until the day the died but they would never say anything to each other just yet. Even in the four years that they were running around the subject of that they were totally perfect for each other, they both knew it was only each other that they wanted. None of the boyfriends Kate wanted to believe she loved or the ex wives or blonde bimbos Castle let borrow his car every now and then.

Castle kissed, licked and sucked every inch of Beckett's heat. The smell of her arousal making him go wild. He kissed his way back up Beckett's curves to her mouth. He kissed her so passionately making her taste herself. She loved the way her arousal and his natural taste would form together to make this whole occurrence just that little better.

He looked at her one last time before he entered her with one finger to let her get used to the amazing sensation she would never get tired of. After a few slow thrusts he added a second before making his way back down her body to where he started making circles with his tongue on the throbbing bundle of nerves. It wasn't long before Beckett was at the peak of the most intense orgasms she has ever had. Could sex get any better? With Castle, you never know. Castle kept his pace as he brought her down from her high. Her whole body had been shaking to the point where Castle had to hold her down with his free hand.

"Oh my god Castle...that was...that was..." Beckett couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling.

"Amazing?" Castle couldn't stop grinning, knowing he was the one to make Beckett speechless, which didn't happen often.

"Yeah that's one word to describe it" Castle pulled the sheets over them both and she snuggled into his embrace. Legs were tangled and hands were held. Nothing could beat this moment. Right there, just holding each other, knowing they would wake up in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys, thankyou so much for reading this. This came from an anon on tumblr and it was for Castle to look after Beckett when she gets sick. It then ****escalated**** into something more. Thankyou again for reading, i didn't think this would get as many views as it has. Please please review and there will be one maybe two more chapter left. Unless some of you guys have an idea how i could carry it on longer, please leave ideas in a review :D**

* * *

The sound of Beckett's phone ringing woke the both of them. Castle looked at the alarm clock which read 5:43am.

"What the hell, it's not even six 'am' yet, who's ringing you at this time?"

"It's Esposito, they must have gotten another case" Kate answered her phone to find that Castle got up and on his way to the kitchen.

"Beckett...okay, send me the address...no, no its okay, I'll call him...see you in 20" Beckett slid on Castle's shirt and made her way to the kitchen to find Castle making coffee. She walked up to the back him and slid her hands around his waist.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Castle turned around so he could look at her.

"Great actually" Beckett had a huge grin on her face even when she went in for a kiss. "Last night must have worked better than I thought it would. I should thank you for that sometime" She leaned in for another kiss until she remembered she had to be at a crime scene in 15 minutes.

"You know I'd love to carry on doing this but I have a body waiting for me, so go home, get dressed and be at the crime scene in half an hour. Okay?" Beckett turned around to grab the cup of coffee that was waiting for her on the breakfast table.

"Okay, but first I'd like another one of these" Castle grabbed Beckett by the shirt, spun her around and kissed her with everything he had.

"Seriously Castle, go. I'll see you soon" Beckett watched Castle as he walked out of her apartment. All she could think about was how truly lucky she was. All these years she knew she felt something deep for Castle, but never so deep where he takes over your whole body. Your soul.

Beckett walked up to the crime scene. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were already there collecting the body and the evidence.

"Hey" Beckett walked towards Lanie and the body, scanning round for Ryan and Esposito. They were interviewing the couple that had found the body.

"Hey, wow Kate your looking a lot better than what Javi said you looked like yesterday" Lanie gave her a shocked but wondered look. Lanie thought something was a little off with Beckett. She thought Beckett was too happy and smiley to have been so sick under twenty four hours ago.

"Erm...thanks Lanie. I'm feeling really good actually. I heard exercise was good for producing endorphins that help with cold so I did a little working out. I guess it worked...wait, what exactly did Esposito tell you I looked like because I specifically told him not to even speak about the way I looked?"

"Oh, nothing that bad...I swear" Lanie quickly went back to looking at the body that laid before them.

"Hey, one Grande skimmed latte, 2 pumps, sugar free vanilla, just the way you like it"

"Thanks Castle" Beckett gave Castle a cheeky smile and lingering eye contact that lasted a little longer than it should have when in front of their friend who is starting to think something is going on.

Beckett realised Lanie's eyes were on her and Castle so rapidly turned to look back at the young girls body. "So Lanie, what happened to her?"

"Right, erm...4 GSW's to the abdomen and one to the chest. She didn't have a chance. Even without the GSW to her chest she would have bled to death within minutes"

"Do you know the calibre of the bullet?"

"I would say around a thirty calibre but I wont know for sure until I get her back to the lab"

"Do we have an ID?" Castle asked.

"Well Castle I'm glad you asked" Ryan and Esposito came up behind Castle and Beckett and squeezed in between them. "Looking good Beckett"

"Esposito will you just tell me who she is" Beckett gave him the glare that they all knew very well.

"Okay, okay. We have, Twenty four year old Emily Blake. She's from Boston. There was a one way plane ticket here and a bit of cash, no credit cards and no mobile phone"

"Any witnesses?"

"Not exactly. Just the couple over there that found her. They were on their way to work"

"Okay, lets get CSU to check the perimeter to see if they can find the gun. C'mon Castle lets go"

Castle and Beckett make their way to the precinct to wait for Lanie to do the autopsy.

"So, you still think Lanie is going to be the one to figure us out first?" Castle asks with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Definitely. She knew something was going on this morning when we couldn't keep our eyes off each other. It's not like she hasn't thought there was something going on these whole four years of working together. She was the one who convinced me that when I thought you were pulling away, that I was the one pushing you away...because...because I was scared" Kate looked down at her hands which were now fidgeting. She's never been good at talking about how she feels, especially when it comes to love. And Castle.

"Well, I think I better give you that fifty bucks now" Beckett looked up with a shy smile and a small laugh.

Castle took Beckett's hands in his. "Are you still scared?"

"A little"

Castle brushed his thumbs across the back of Beckett's hands. "Kate, look at me" Beckett slowly brought her head up to look Castle in the eyes. "You're not the only one who's scared Kate, but it just happened that I was ready before you, and I shouldn't have let you push me away. I was stupid. I thought you didn't want me and then when you found out what I did, the only thing I could do was tell you I loved you because I thought that would be the last time we would see each other"

"But I thought you knew how I felt about you. It's not like we really kept it hidden. Everyone around us thought there was something going on from day one"

"Ofcourse I knew, but when you said you didn't remember, and then it came out that you did, I thought you lied because you didn't feel anything anymore. I was so caught up in how I felt that I didn't even contemplate that you just wasn't ready. But now...everything seems so...so right. I don't care anymore how long it took us to be together. I'm just so glad we are. Yes we are both scared, but isn't everyone at some point in a relationship. Let's just see where this takes us okay?"

"Okay" Beckett exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding throughout Castle's speech and gave him a bigger smile.

"Hey guys, you been down to see.." Castle and Beckett jumped away from each other when they hear Ryan and Esposito enter the precinct. "Did we interrupt something?" Ryan looked at Esposito with a mischievous smile knowing they really did interrupt something.

"Nope" Castle and Beckett said together with smirks on their faces. When Ryan and Esposito look away for a second Castle moves a little closer to Beckett and whispers in her ear. "You know I think you're going to be giving me fifty bucks" Beckett nudges him away with her elbow and gives him a little laugh.

"Did you say something Castle?" Ryan turned around wondering what Castle and Beckett was whispering about.

"Oh...erm...Beckett I think we should go to the lab and see if Lanie has anything for us." Castle turned to look at Beckett pleading with her to get out of there.

"Yeah, your right, let's go" Castle and Beckett rush into the elevator but not too quick that it looks suspicious.

"That was close"

"Yeah, they know something's going on. This bet is going to be close. We may even have to give them fifty bucks each, you know they all talk about us" Beckett gave Castle's hand a squeeze and waited for the elevator to get to the lab.

"You know Beckett, we could make this interesting"

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see, I have an idea"

**escalated **


	4. Chapter 4

It was Beckett's birthday and she was having a small get together at her apartment. Things were going really smoothly. Lanie, Ryan and Esposito was there, Martha and Alexis was there. her dad was there, even Iron Gates was there. Not forgetting Richard Castle.

Castle and Beckett were in the kitchen getting another drink when he leaned into Beckett and whispered in her ear. "So, you ready?"

"You know what Castle, why can't you just DROP IT already?" Beckett slammed her glass on the worktop which caught the attention of the party.

"Because you lied to me, for a whole year" Castle threw his hands up in the air turning away from her. "You knew for a whole year but you lied to me. Whenever I gave you the chance to tell me the truth, you lied"

The whole of the room fell to silence. Each and every one looking at each other wordlessly asking if they knew what was happening.

"I lied because...because I was scared"

"You were scared? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Do you realise how scared _I_ was when you were lying on the floor with a bullet in your chest. Now that is scared."

"You're never going to let this go are you. It's always going to be in the back of your mind and you'll always bring it up wont you, just to spite me" Everyone around them was stunned at what they were seeing.

Esposito turned to Lanie with a very concerned look on his face. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea, but they're scaring me. They have never had a fight as big as this."

Caste and Beckett went quite for a few seconds and kept staring at each other. "You know what Castle, I can't carry on like this. This...we're over" Beckett turned around and took a drink from her glass. Castle just stood there with a shocked expression on his face

"Wait, Lanie, did you?...what do they mean they are over? When were they ever together?...did you know about this? Hey Ryan did you know about this?"

"I...I...no I thought they were still 'just friends'...I mean I kinda suspected something was going on but we've all been suspecting for the past 4 years, I never suspected they were actually together"

"Me neither, I thought they were still friends too. I'm gonna go get us another drink" Ryan went to get them all another drink, they needed it after what they just saw.

"I'm gonna go see if Kate's okay" Lanie made her way to Kate who was filling her glass up with even more alcohol. Lanie walked toward Castle first with a concerned look.

"Castle I think you need to leave, get Javier to take you home, he's not had much too drink" Castle stood there for a while longer just looking at the back of Beckett, his eyes roaming every inch of her body.

"Kate are you okay?" Lanie put a friendly hand on Beckett back trying to soothe her in anyway possible.

Beckett turned around to look at Castle and before they knew it they were both in fits of laughter. She made her way around the island that was full of food and went to stand next to Castle. "The look on all your faces were priceless" Beckett could hardly get her words out she's was laughing so much.

"What's going on?" Lanie was joined by the rest of the party. All of them very confused at what just happened.

Castle moved so that he was whispering in her ear "You know Kate, I think the bet is over. Technically they all found out together, so neither of us lose fifty bucks"

"Oh damn, I was so hoping for that fifty bucks. I kinda need some new shoes" They both looked at each other, smiling, loving the sarcasm.

"Dad, what going on" Castle heard his daughters voice in the small crowd of people.

Castle didn't know exactly how to say that him and Beckett were together so Beckett spoke up. "We are..." Before she could finish her sentence Castle had turned Beckett around and kissed her. Beckett felt a little uncomfortable at first, kissing Castle in front of so many people but the overwhelming feeling of him kissing her, making her feel wanted and loved and everything in between made her relax into the kiss. Knowing that he wasn't afraid to kiss her in front of everyone they knew made her love him even more than she already did. She didn't think that was even possible.

They were interrupted by the cheers and whistles that came from the bodies around them. They broke apart with a mixture of embarrassment and relief when suddenly they were both pulled into an embrace by Alexis. Both stunned at the action from the young woman. Alexis pulled away for a second to look at them both before making eye contact with Beckett. "I can now officially say...Welcome to the family"

Everyone at the party congratulated them while also saying that it was about time they were together. After an hour or so everyone had gone home as they were all at work the next day. Castle had waived Alexis and Martha off telling them he would be staying with Beckett after eventually dragging Martha away from who she called her future daughter in law. Martha wouldn't stop talking about weddings and babies and moving in together. Castle was a little embarrassed and felt bad that Beckett had to deal with his crazy mother.

Castle and Beckett had ended up on her sofa with nothing but a bottle of wine and each other. "I'm sorry about tonight" Beckett turned to look at Castle.

"What do you mean you're sorry, you haven't done anything wrong"

"Bringing everything up again...about me pretending I didn't remember what you said to me. You have to know that I made everything up that I said tonight, I didn't mean a word of it" Beckett used everything she had inside her to try and get Castle to understand.

"Hey, I know, I know. We had a deal remember, we were just going to get a reaction out of everybody. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas, but it worked didn't it? Everybody knows about us now" Castle moved so that he could put his arms around Beckett and she could put her head on his chest.

"The best thing about it is that I don't have to give you fifty bucks because I hate losing money"

"No Kate, you just don't like losing" They both chuckled at how true Castle's statement was until Kate stopped and moved to look at Castle.

"You know Castle, you've told me three times that you love me and...I've never said it back and..."

"You don't have to say it, I know"

"No Castle I do. It's not fair for you to put everything out there and me not give you anything back. But I need you to know I'm not just saying it because you did, I'm saying It because I mean it. I will mean it every time I say it."

Castle looked deep into Beckett's eyes waiting for what he's been wanting to hear for four years. She'd been wanting to say it for so long but if she said it then it would all be real.

Kate shifted so that she was straddling his hips, looked into his eyes and kissed him with all the passion she had. It felt like the kiss lasted for hours. She broke away when they both needed breath and looked deep into his soul.

"I Love You"

* * *

**Authors Notes : Thank you guys for sticking with this story. This is the last chapter unless you guys really want me to carry on with it then i will, but you'll have to leave me reviews and tell me what you think first :) **


End file.
